


Ateez Plots

by DaddySimon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blowjobs, But I’ll include them here just for the heck of it, Coming In Pants, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty talking Hongjoong, Dominant and very lowkey mean San, Embarrassed San, Excessive moaning and groaning, Eye Contact, Facials, First Time, Forced Eye Contact, Gay Panic, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Lap Dances, M/M, Needy San, Pet Names, Play fighting accidentally turned sexual, Power Play, Praise, Public teasing, Realization, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Sexual Tension, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Tags can be found inside, Teasing, face fucking, lots of grinding, major size difference, public boners, sexual fantasies, shy san, slight degradation, vlive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySimon/pseuds/DaddySimon
Summary: Okay, so! These are some Ateez plots I came up with over the past few weeks that I don’t plan on writing. Like, ever. My reason? I haven’t the first clue how to properly write smut. I’ve tried my hand at it several times and was not happy with the results, so I gave it up, BUT that doesn’t mean I don’t like brainstorming plots I wish I were able to write from time to time uwuIdek why I’m posting this tbh. I guess I’m just hoping one of my plots will grab someone’s attention. You know, maybe one of them will inspire someone that’s stuck in a plot rut to write again or something. Idk. Wishful thinking, I guessIf you’re going to use a plot or write your own version to one of my plots I’d appreciate you letting me know in advance by commenting or at least let me know afterwards, so I can be sure to check it out!Also! If you’re interested in any of my plots pls feel free to be as creative as you want! If you’d like to change the pairings, feel free to do so. If you’d like to change the tags a bit, feel free to do so. Feel free to do anything you’re comfortable with(WILL UPDATE EACH TIME I COME UP WITH SOMETHING NEW)





	1. San and Hongjoong

Pairing: San and Hongjoong

Positions: San (T) and Hongjoong (B)

Sexualities: San (Straight or at least he thought he was) Hongjoong (Gay or straight. Doesn’t matter) 

Relationship in the beginning: Not established. Just friends and band mates

Universe: Idol life 

Tags: grinding, lots of grinding, teasing, lap dances, coming in pants, awkward boners, public boners, gay panic, sexual fantasies, sexual tension, resolved sexual tension, dirty talking Hongjoong, needy San, desperation

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Plot: his mouth instantly hung open. His throat was terribly dry and his heart started thumping so loud he could feel it pulsating in his ears. The sight in front of him was almost too good to be true. Maybe it was, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The way Hongjoong easily swayed his hips was a sight to behold, but it was the manner in which he did so that had San on the brink of risking it all right there on camera

He knew Hongjoong meant nothing by it. With each sway of his hips Hongjoong’s smile only grew bigger and the blush on his cheeks spread from the embarrassment, but San couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect his ass looked in those skin tight pants. Pants so tight it left nothing to the imagination. Couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy his hips looked swaying and dipping from side to side. They were so small and dainty. Couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel if Hongjoong was to grind those same hips against him. On him. Couldn’t stop thinking about getting his hands on him, but how was the question? He needed to figure it out fast or else he’d end up losing his mind 

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Basically: San never knew he had a thing for Hongjoong much less his hips until he had a front row seat and was able to witness first hand just how sexy their leader was

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Note: it’s already implied, but neither of them are in a relationship nor have feelings for each other in the beginning. Their relationship or sexual relationship is something to be discovered and explored along the way

Note: it’s your decision on whether or not they are both already gay or going through some type of sexuality discovery/awakening. Personally, the way the plot plays out in my head San is straight and goes through a gay awakening once he sees the way Hongjoong (whom is already gay, but never had any sexual experiences with another guy) is able to move his hips 

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Inspiration: y’all remember that interview thing they did where they played a series of games against those two hosts? One game was them answering questions without using any English words and another was them trying to guess a song and group based off of its choreography? Well, the hosts ended up losing and as a punishment one of them had to spell their name out with their butt (like swaying their hips. Not a pencil in their ass or anything like that ajjsksk) and for some reason Hongjoong was volunteered to do it with him despite not being on the losing team. Everyone basically watched Hongjoong, although there was a whole other person to watch, but the way San reacted was quite interesting. He looked so lost and amazed at the same time. It was great


	2. San and Wooyoung

Pairing: San and Wooyoung

Positions: San (T) Wooyoung (B)

Sexualities: Both gay

Relationship in the beginning: Established 

Universe: Idol life 

Tags: Teasing, public teasing, public boners, resolved sexual tension 

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Plot: What better way to pass the time than to tease your boyfriend in front of hundreds of fans? 

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Basically: Wooyoung gets bored during a fan sign and decides to tease San underneath the table despite being in front of their beloved fans

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Notes: San’s sexual tension is obviously resolved, but I didn’t specify how and it’s because I honestly don’t know how it should be resolved. A blowjob in the bathroom afterwards? A quickie in the dressing rooms after the fan sign? A handjob right there at the fansign? Sex back at the dorms? Idk, I can’t make up my mind 

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Inspiration: That one time Wooyoung started rubbing and grabbing on San’s thighs to get his attention during one of their live videos. Not much of a moment. I just love thighs, especially with how sensitive they can be for some people. Plus, his hand went a little too close to his crotch. Had me like “oOp”

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

Plot 2: What better way to pass the time than to tease your boyfriend in front of hundreds of fans? What he wasn’t expecting was San to tease him back 

Basically: Wooyoung gets bored during a fan sign and decides to tease San underneath the table despite being in front of their beloved fans. San decides he’s had enough and teases him back (contains the same tags)


	3. Hongjoong and Mingi

Pairing: Hongjoong and Mingi

Positions: Hongjoong (B) Mingi (T)

Sexualities: Hongjoong (Gay or bisexual) and Mingi (Gay)

Relationship in the beginning: Not established. Just friends

Universe: Idol life

Tags: praise, power play, confessions, size kink, major size difference, pet names, blow jobs, facials, dirty talk, slight degradation, hair pulling bc who wouldn’t want to tug on Joong’s glorious mullet while getting sucked off, excessive moaning and groaning bc men being vocal during sex is heaven on earth   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Plot: Hongjoong is the smallest member in Ateez. Not one of the smallest. The smallest. It’s no secret how tiny he was in comparison to the rest of his band mates. They picked on him any chance they got. In other words, they picked on him every waking minute of his life. If they weren’t laughing at him for having to use a stepping stool anytime he went to put the dishes away they were teasing him for looking like a 5 year old when he wore his favorite pair of denim overalls around the dorm on their days off

He would never hear the end of it and it drove him up the wall. The teasing started to become too much for him to handle. It was all fun and games at first. It was funny. It truly was, because he knew they did it out of love, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could fake a smile and pretend each remark they made wasn’t slowly stripping him of his pride as a man

The only member that didn’t make any efforts to pick on him was Mingi. He thanked the heavens above that there was at least one member willing to spare his feelings, but he wanted to know why. Wanted to know why he never laughed at their jokes. Wanted to know why he didn’t join in on the fun

What he didn’t know is that he would get far more answers than he planned and a night he would never forget   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Basically: Mingi has a thing. Like, a major thing for how small Hongjoong is compared to him. Has since the day he first laid eyes on him   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Inspiration: their height difference. I’ve always had a thing for tall, masculine tops and small, fragile bottoms. The plot isn’t that deep with this one. There’s no “moment” that inspired it. It’s just me indulging myself in one of my favorite fanfic fetishes


	4. Mingi and San

Pairing: Mingi and San

Positions: Mingi (T) and San (B)

Sexualities: Mingi (Straight, but curious) and San (Gay)

Relationship in the beginning: Not established. Just best bros

Universe: Idol life

Tags: vlive, embarrassed San/shy San, realization, slight dirty talk, grinding, coming in pants, first time, play fighting accidentally turned sexual, no anal sex, maybe handjobs or blowjobs, honestly I’m for anything as long as there isn’t any penetration   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Plot: the way Mingi crowded his personal space made his heart flutter and skip a beat. Mingi’s body pressing next to his had his mind racing a mile a minute and the way Mingi playfully straddled and towered over him had him gasping just loud enough for only Mingi to hear. It was at the moment his and Mingi’s eyes met that he knew he fucked up. He was screwed. So, so screwed......or was he?

Okay, so this plot totally sucked. You don’t have to tell me, because I already know. It lacked all the details I wanted to include, because I lost motivation before I put my fingers on my keyboard, but basically: San and Mingi get a little playful while streaming live in front of their fans. Mingi being the goofball he is gets far more touchy and persistent with his teasing than San is used to, which causes San to get a little too excited.....in the most indiscreet way possible, because Mingi notices and makes way to end the live before things escalate beyond what their audience needs to see   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Note: Don’t have any   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Inspiration: I forgot the name of the live and when they posted it, but Mingi and San started play fighting with each other or more like Mingi suddenly pounced on him out of nowhere. Personal space? Never heard of her. Mingi’s tall self basically straddled San’s whole body and yeah, my mind instantly went to the gutter and wondered how San felt having Mingi’s big body on and so close to him in such an inappropriate way


	5. Wooyoung and San

Pairing: Wooyoung and San

Positions: Wooyoung (B) and San (T)

Sexualities: Wooyoung (Gay) and San (Straight or gay. Doesn’t matter)

Relationship in the beginning: Not established. Just friends

Universe: Idol life 

Tags: blowjobs, face fucking, cum swallowing, frottage, grinding, teasing, sexual tension, resolved sexual tension, anal sex, first time, riding, dominant and very lowkey mean San, eye contact and forced eye contact, praise, daddy/sir kink, size kink, degradation, dirty talk  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Plot: Wooyoung was a simple man. It didn’t take much to rile him up rather it be a hand sitting idle on his upper thigh while they wrapped up an interview, a lingering back hug or him being the little spoon when he cuddled with one of his members late at night before they fell into a quiet slumber. In this particular case, it was San’s eyes and the way they burned into his skin and made him feel and think sinful things while they recorded a vlive for their fans. The more San stared at him the needier he got. He tried to pretend the tight pull in his stomach was just hunger pains from dieting and acted as if his cock wasn’t starting to stir and fill out under the pillow he held above his lap, but each time his eyes met with San’s the warm feeling in his body only spread and grew

San was oblivious for the first half of the live, which served useful as he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself, but his self control was put to the test once San picked up on what was happening when he noticed Wooyoung’s chest rising and falling at a faster rate than usual and his cheeks displaying a tint of red due to his face starting to flush

San then proceeded to do the most San thing possible; made things painfully worse by continuing to tease the boy for 30 more minutes until the live was over   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Basically: Wooyoung has a thing for eye contact, especially eye contact from San, because I think we can all agree San has a very deadly and alluring gaze  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Notes: it’s not specified if they are in a established relationship or not, so that would totally be up to the writer. I personally think it would be 10x hotter for them to just be friends throughout the story (unless someone wants to do the whole friends to lovers thing) instead of a couple. It makes Wooyoung’s eye contact kink, San noticing something being up with him, the teasing and some of the other tags a bit more interesting, because it implies all of this is something neither of them have explored and experienced together yet

Note: what happens after the live ends is, of course, up to the writer. I don’t care what type of story you manage to come up with as long as Wooyoung gets the fucking he deserves after having to endure San tortuously devouring him with his eyes for a half an hour   
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Inspiration: The Vlive they did together. They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other the entire freaking time (any Atiny that watched the video can back me up on this) I can barely look myself in the eyes when I look in the mirror wtf. Anyway, I figured once Yunho joined maybe they’d stop paying as much attention to each other, since they would no longer be alone, but I was dead wrong. Him being there didn’t phase them at all. Not one bit. Yunho was basically the third wheel and he was completely aware and fine with it, because he just let them do their thing. What a king. Idk, but the amount of eye contact they made had my gay ass sweating bullets, because I could feel the sexual tension radiating around them with every blink of their eyes. It was lowkey hot, especially when San did it. His eyes are sexy and his gaze is even sexier. Sorry, but it’s true. They didn’t just make eye contact though. They legit stared at each other mutually or individually while one of them was talking or singing. It was probably pure in the eyes of other Atiny’s, but with the way my mind works I couldn’t see it that way no matter how hard I tried. My boys are sus as hell and that’s the tea


End file.
